


Doing What They're Doing

by Raevell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevell/pseuds/Raevell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin keeps getting woken up by sounds on the bunk below, leaving him to lie awake thinking of the boy who sleeps in the bed next to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing What They're Doing

Pairings: Eren/Armin, implied Reiner/Bertholdt

Warnings: NSFW, mutual masturbation and frottage.

One day I will write smut that doesn’t have a long build up, but today is not that day.

 

_Doing What They're Doing_

_‘Not again…didn’t they just do this last night?’_

Armin held back the groan of distress in his throat. It was late, a little past midnight if he had to guess. The barracks were completely shadowed in darkness except for the bit of moonlight that seeped in through a few of the windows.

Armin had always been a light sleeper. Even now, 3 years into training with graduation right around the corner, he hadn’t yet adjusted. He was as easy to wake as ever and it made sleeping in a room full of other men incredibly difficult.

The door opening as someone snuck out, or a particularly loud snore, or someone talking in their sleep; all of these things could wake him from his dreams. Usually, he’d roll over and doze off again within minutes and it wasn’t that big of a deal.

But this…he couldn’t roll over and ignore this.

He and Eren slept on the top bunk, a small gap between them the only thing dividing the space, with Reiner and Bertholdt below them. There was no thought given to it in the beginning. For a long time the arrangement had never been something to think twice about.

Every now and then, the breathing below would start to pick up. There’d be a small grunt or a mutter, the sound of rustling fabric. Again, this was no big deal. It was easy enough to conclude that one of the boys on the bunk beneath them was masturbating. Armin hadn’t really cared about that, there was a sort of unspoken rule that this was acceptable. They were all teenagers and there was no privacy to be found anywhere on base. There really wasn’t much of a choice. Masturbation was a healthy form of stress relief and their training pretty much ensured that everyone was stressed on a regular basis.

It was annoying how such subtle sounds could wake him. But again, not a big deal, because usually he’d be tired enough to fall right back to sleep once it ended. It’d last for a couple of minutes and then things would be quiet again. It was easy enough to disregard.

But then something changed.

One night, as he and Eren lie in bed sleeping, the normal sounds had started to pick up. The breathing, the sound of skin being stroked… Armin grumbled and didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he awoke. He had simply rolled over with a soft sigh. Nothing out of the ordinary, he thought, so he tried to focus on blocking it out, figuring it would be over soon enough.

But then he noticed that the breathing wasn’t just coming from one person. There were two very distinct voices, overlapping breaths. Occasionally, the breathing would become muffled and there would be a soft, wet, ’smack.’ That was the only way Armin could think to describe it. The sound of a kiss, that’s what he had concluded it had to be after trying to convince himself otherwise many times.

Armin had become frozen, curled up into a ball on his mattress as he listened to the two below, and his mind became fully alert. A soft moan, a mumbling voice, saying a name. Reiner, he heard  it that time. A little more, faster. Armin couldn’t remember the last time he felt so hot when it didn’t involve running laps out in the summer heat. His core temperature must have increased by several degrees, he exaggerated.

All he could think of was Eren while all of this happened.

Eventually the noise all stopped. But Armin hadn’t gotten any sleep that night regardless of how quiet the room had become.

The next day he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Eren about it, ask him if he heard it too. Every time he considered it, Mikasa would come wandering over suddenly or he’d open his mouth only to realize that he couldn’t find his voice. Eren hadn’t brought it up either, so Armin assumed he must have slept through it or had decided it was just better it not be discussed.

It wasn’t a big deal anyway, he told himself, tried to tell himself. A few days passed without incident. But then one night it started up again. That time, as soon as he had been awoken, Armin had peeked through the gap between his bed and Eren’s, trying to get a look at just what was going on below. One bed was empty, no surprise there, and he spotted movement on the next mattress over, the one closest to the wall. But the two men were trying to be discreet apparently, the covers thrown over the both of them, blocking what was actually going on from any prying eyes.

Somehow, not knowing for sure just what was going on made it even more enticing, because Armin’s imagination could fill in all the possibilities as he replaced their roles with him and the brunette boy next to him.

Armin had eventually settled back down onto his mattress and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Just listening to them had been enough to cause him to become fully aroused. It wasn’t so much because of the sounds, it was more due to what imagery began to pop into his head because of it; of doing the things they were doing, whatever they were, but with Eren.

Armin’s eyes had settled on the back of Eren’s head. His friend was turned away from him. He had to be asleep, he must have been to lie there so still with what was happening.

Armin lowered a trembling hand, running it down over his own stomach before reaching the edge of his pants. It felt wrong to do this while thinking of him, lying next to him, but the desire was too strong to ignore. His hand started to slip beneath the waistband of his pants.

But then Eren’s voice grabbed him, causing Armin to go rigid.

“…Armin…it’s not just me that’s hearing that, right?” his tone was soft, and hushed, but it caused the exact same feelings of anxiety as though he were yelling at him.

His hand came back up and grasped the edge of his pillow immediately.

“…n-no, I hear it too,” he finally answered after deciding against ignoring Eren and pretending to be asleep. He knew him too well, Eren would have never fallen for it.

“Wow,” Eren muttered, his back still to him. “They really think we can’t hear them?”

“Who knows,” Armin shut his eyes tightly. There was no way he could do anything to relieve the tension below his waist now. Just like last time, he wouldn’t be getting any sleep.

That was all that had been discussed between them that night about the situation and the next day neither of them brought it up. Armin was left groggy and irritable due to the lack of sleep, earning him twice the amount of yelling from Keith about how he was only good for titan bait.

Then Armin realized it, Eren was getting yelled at for once as well. “What the hell was that, Jaeger, you wanna end up as titan food with blondie?!”

It was like he had a lot on his mind. Armin wondered if it had anything to do with what had happened, if Eren was still thinking of it.

When Armin caught Eren staring at Reiner and Bertholdt during a break and his face turned bright red, he felt that was proof enough that it was indeed on his mind.

That night, he and Eren had climbed into bed as usual and again nothing about what had happened was talked about. The lights went out, they curled up under their covers, and tried to get some sleep.

But then it happened again. He had been sleeping relatively peacefully, but Armin’s eyes opened immediately as the same sounds as last night began, the same images of Eren popped into his head, his heart raced and his temperature rose.

He hadn’t gotten any sleep last night due to the sounds they had made influencing his thoughts with images of the boy sleeping next to him. He tried once again to think of something else, think about anything other than Eren, but each time he heard a soft moan or that sound of a kiss, he would go right back to the ideas he was trying to avoid.

 He didn’t think he could do it, go two nights in a row without sleep.

His mind was in such a state of disarray as he was forced to listen to them again that night, he didn’t even notice it at first, a voice saying his name.

“Armin…” it was only due to the fact that he felt a light puff of warm air hit against the side of his neck that he realized Eren had moved from his mattress and over onto his, lying down right next to him.

It was the last thing he needed. Armin was as stirred up as last time as he listened to the two men underneath him and thought of the boy now lying behind him. Eren’s warmth spreading out over his back did nothing to help calm him. His breath hitched and he kept his lips drawn together, not wanting Eren to hear him panting. It left him feeling like he wasn’t getting enough air.

“W-what is it?” he questioned, eyes shut tightly.

“…do you think it’s weird?”

“Do I think what’s weird?”

“What… _they’re_  doing,” Armin knew right away whom he was talking about.

He wanted to respond in the least awkward way possible, but he was convinced his brain lacked the necessary amount of blood right then to function fully. He felt he couldn’t really ponder the question Eren had posed, so he just started talking, mostly to try taking his mind off of everything that was going on around him.

“N-no, not really. I mean, it feels good doing stuff like that on your own, so of course it feels even better doing it with someone else. R-Reiner and Bertholdt trust each other, it makes sense they’d feel comfortable doing things like that with one another.”

Eren was quiet and the silence seemed to linger, making Armin’s muscles feel taut. He had just been sharing his initial surface thoughts, perhaps he should have considered at least attempting to dig deeper and come up with a better answer to the question.

Finally, his friend spoke again. “…even though they’re…guys.”

It didn’t ring as a question to Armin’s ears, perhaps more of a remark of acceptance.

He tried to put more thought into what he said next. “In a few months we’re going to be out there, likely fighting titans, at least those of us who aren’t going to be accepted into the Military Police. So much time has passed since the fall of Wall Maria and there hasn’t been any success when it comes to retaking it. Everything just feels…” he clenched his bed sheets. “…hopeless. It feels hopeless. There’s so little happiness out there, if you can find even a bit of it by being with someone else, then who cares if they’re a boy or a girl.”

The conversation had probably taken a more serious turn than Eren had intended. Armin wasn’t even sure where the words had come from. Not from his brain, he told himself.

Armin felt Eren’s hand on his shoulder. He urged him onto his back, pushing him down against the bed. Armin was too stunned to consider resisting the motion. Eren kept that hand on his shoulder while the other rested next to the side of Armin’s head. The blonde boy found himself in a momentary stupor as he stared up at his friend and even in the dim light he could see the intensity in his green eyes.

“Can…” Eren swallowed and glanced off to the side. Just as Armin was going to prompt him to continue, Eren looked back at him and took a deep breath. “Can we do it too?”

He must have missed some crucial part of the exchange. From what he had gathered so far, he alleged that Eren wanted to do what Reiner and Bertholdt were doing. With him. He had to have missed something.

“Do…do what, now?”

Eren let out an irritated huff. Swinging his leg over Armin’s hips, he lowered his body down onto his. Armin squeaked like a chew toy that had been squeezed as he felt the firmness between Eren’s legs press against his stomach, when he felt the warmth of Eren’s body up against him as well.

“You said…that two people who trust each other can do this type of thing, right? Make…each other feel good instead of doing it by themselves?”

Armin gnawed on his bottom lip. The pressure of Eren bearing down on him made his whole body tingle. He was losing what remained of his coherent thought process. His hands quivered as he lifted them up to Eren’s face. He felt warm, his cheeks possibly even hotter than his own. Could this really be happening? It seemed too good to be true.

“You…you really want to?” he held his face between his hands firmly, not wanting Eren to look away from him as he answered.

Armin didn’t consider himself to be attractive. He thought Eren had always been far out of his league. Even if they were close friends, it was difficult to accept he would want anything more from him when he was certain there were plenty of others who would be willing.

Eren didn’t waver in his response. “I really want to. With you, Armin,” Eren leaned down, pressing his forehead against his. “You’re…the only one I want to…with,” it had been a while since he saw his friend look so nervous. “Is it okay?”

Armin inhaled slowly, the sound of his racing heart was loud in his ears. He wanted to weigh the pros and cons of this more thoroughly but he couldn’t get a response from his brain. Of course it was okay, Eren meant everything to him, if he could truly provide him with some comfort in this world he wouldn’t hesitate.

No, that wasn’t entirely right though. He wasn’t being selfless, he  _wanted_ Eren. This was just as much about himself as it was about him.

“I-it’s okay. It’s more than okay,” he finally managed to respond, voice shaking. He moved his hands along his face and tangled his fingers up in the brunette’s hair. “I want to. No have no idea how badly I want to.”

Eren’s shoulders seemed to relax. Had he really been bracing himself for rejection? Armin reached for him, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck and pulling him down even further against him. Eren sighed against his neck and the sensation made Armin shiver. Eren’s arms slid under his back, hugging him tightly in return. They stayed like that for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s warmth.

Eren was the one to move first. Armin’s arms slid off of him, letting him go, and Eren sat up, straddling his legs. They were both completely inexperienced, but at least Eren had the courage to try regardless. He reached for the edge of Armin’s pants and started to tug them down. Armin was glad that it was still so dark in the room, feeling the embarrassment would be too much to take otherwise.

“You’ll have to…uh, guide me, you know? I don’t…know what you like,” Eren muttered. It made Armin feel better knowing Eren was lacking in confidence as well, they were both on the same page.

“R-right, you too,” Armin nodded.

Copying what Eren had done, he reached forward to pull the front of his pants down, just enough to expose him. Sucking in another deep breath of air, he brushed his fingers over the tip, perhaps as a form of testing to make sure it was really all right.

Eren moved a bit closer to the contact. In response, his fingers rubbed over Armin with a gentle motion. Armin bit down on his bottom lip quickly to stifle his moan. The intensity of the sensation was surprising for such a mild touch.

Armin enclosed his fingers around Eren’s shaft. The more his mind started to cloud with fervor, the deeper any embarrassment sunk below the surface of his emotions.

Taking the initiative again, Eren’s hand closed around Armin as well. Unlike Armin there was no reluctance, he began to move his hand, stroking down to the base and then back up. Armin’s bit into his bottom lip again, struggling to keep quiet; he was starting to understand why Reiner and Bertholdt made as much noise as they did. It wasn’t so difficult when it was his touch alone but doing this with Eren… The feeling was just too powerful. Eren didn’t let up, rubbing him up and down, his strokes slow but thorough, touching every inch of him.

“How’s that?” Eren asked softly.

“G-good,” it was the only way Armin could describe it at that point, thoughts too jumbled to come up with anything more expressive.

Wanting to reciprocate, he began a slow pace with his own hand. Eren sighed quietly and the sound made Armin’s eyes light up. Something about it caused his heart to leap. His grip became more firm as he thought of how exactly he would touch himself. It seemed as good of a base as any to start with.

“Ah—“ he saw Eren clench his teeth and he realized he must have been fighting to stay quiet as well.

As though the pleasure he was receiving encouraged him, the hand he had wrapped around Armin began to move a bit faster. Armin gasped, unable to keep his lips together when the feeling hit him, the jolt traveling through his body and making his toes curl. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

“E-Eren…” he couldn’t keep his voice steady as he spoke. There was something he wanted even more than this and he thought he better ask for it before he returned to his senses. “Kiss me.”

He saw the brief widening of Eren’s eyes. “You…you really want me to?”

Armin nodded. “P-please.”

Placing his other hand back down on the bed, he kept most of his weight off of Armin as he leaned down. As he looked back into Eren’s eyes, Armin wondered what he was thinking, wished he knew.

Eren closed the distance slowly. Noses bumped before lips met. Eren pulled back and mumbled something about it being dark. Before Armin could take another breath, he tried again. Eren tilted his head to one side this time, allowing their lips to touch.

It was gentle, tender, causing a pleasant, warm, feeling to flood Armin’s senses. Eren didn’t seem satisfied though, grumbling again as they parted. He leaned down once more and this kiss was firm, more certain, sealing their lips together. The heat intensified and Armin moaned in response. It surprised him how dizzy he felt from their lips connecting.

As Eren’s body pressed into his, their hands collided, still wrapped around each other’s arousals. Armin wasn’t sure what he liked better, Eren’s touch or the feel of his lips.

He let go of the other boy and moved his arms around his shoulders again, realizing he wanted more kisses, more of that heat and breathlessness. Eren followed along with his desires, letting go and circling his arms around Armin’s waist. Their hips met and a gasp came from both of them when their erections brushed together.

They caught one another’s gaze and Armin noticed the spark in Eren’s eyes. Eren placed his hands back on the bed to brace himself. When he leaned down into another kiss, his hips bucked forward. Armin cried out and was grateful for the other boy’s mouth dampening the sound.

Armin’s hold on him became tighter and he couldn’t stop trembling as Eren continued to rock back and forth, rubbing them together. There was something about the heat of their skin and the way Eren moved that sent Armin’s mind spinning. He wanted more of his warmth, he wanted more of  _him._  He felt as though he couldn’t get enough.

Lifting his own hips, Armin attempted to mimic Eren’s movements, building even more friction between them. They were no longer being very quiet but Armin couldn’t have cared less right then if they woke the whole room. Eren moaned, the bed sheets bunching up beneath his clenched hands. Armin thought to himself how that sound was more alluring than anything he had heard before.

The pace was quick to pick up. Armin grabbed Eren by his hips, steadying him as thrusts became more frantic, making sure each motion stroked them together.

“Don’t stop…Eren…!” Armin managed to beg between gasps and kisses. The air in the room felt thin, his muscles ached from his efforts, but the pleasure overshadowed any discomfort. He felt so close to the edge, he just needed one final push.

When Eren’s hand wrapped around them both, squeezing them together gently as he continued to move his hips, Armin found himself completely overwhelmed. Being encased by his hand again, the tight grip, the warmth… The feeling of him grinding against him as his lips captured his over and over, it was too much. It felt too good. He arched up, crying Eren’s name against his mouth as he spilled into his hand.

It wasn’t long before Eren followed, gasping Armin’s name in return as he shuddered and tensed.

Armin sighed contently and leaned up to touch their lips together in a faint kiss as they both tried to catch their breaths. He felt dazed, blissful. He probably had the stupidest smile on his face, he thought, but right then he didn’t care.

Eren moved off of him, laying down at his side, still a bit winded. Armin rolled over to face him and curled up against him.

Eren smiled back at him and pulled the blonde boy closer, into his arms. “It definitely feels better, doing it with someone else.”

Armin tried to keep his laugh quiet despite the fact he was certain they must have awoken a least a few people already. “It does,” he agreed and the blush returned to his face. “But…I think it only felt as good as it did for me because it was with you.”

“Yeah,” when Eren agreed without pause, Armin’s heart felt like it was fluttering. “Because it was with you, the person I trust the most.”

Armin couldn’t remember a recent time when he felt so light. This world was bleak, full of so few good things to hold onto, but in that moment he was reminded of the hope he felt when he was with the person most important to him. Armin found himself wondering, as he often did, about what his friend was thinking, but somehow he felt that he already knew; right then, they were thinking the same thing.

Sleep, for once, came easily this time.

 


End file.
